


Take A Break From Your Special Destiny: Lesbian Request Not Denied

by lodessa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F, Mentions of Buffy/Angel, orange is the new black AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Maybe this chick is part demon… that would explain the lack of manners. She’s now moved on to rifling around on Buffy’s shelf, pulling open a precious bag of doritos and shoving them in her face.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I’m just sayin’. It’s hardly effective, letting your slayers get locked up for little things like arson and murder.”</i><br/> </p><p>In which Buffy and Faith meet in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Break From Your Special Destiny: Lesbian Request Not Denied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/gifts).



> Written to a "met in prison AU" prompt. I took some liberties and am vaguely imagining this as an Orange is the New Black AU, even though there's no way that either Buffy or Faith would be in minimum security.

1\. 

“The Watcher’s Council really needs to hire itself some better lawyers…” her latest bunkie proclaims, stretching herself out on Buffy’s bed without so much as a do you mind, “Right, B?”

“Excuse you?” 

If Buffy were a wrathful person, the kind of person who actually deserved to be in prison, well she might take great pleasure in hauling Little Miss Hot Topic up by her dark luscious locks, but she isn’t. She’s reminding herself of that fact when what the other girl has just said actually hits her.

“Wait… what?”

Maybe this chick is part demon… that would explain the lack of manners. She’s now moved on to rifling around on Buffy’s shelf, pulling open a precious bag of doritos and shoving them in her face.

“I’m just sayin’. It’s hardly effective, letting your slayers get locked up for little things like arson and murder.”

“I didn’t murder…” Buffy starts to protest.

“Of course not, you just lit some buildings full of vamps up, a harmless little thing that could happen to anyone, right?”

Okay so now Buffy’s definitely unnerved, more by whoever this is being so nonchalant and apparently unaffected by her recent arrival in prison than anything else.

“Name’s Faith by the way: Faith the Vampire Slayer.”

Now Buffy knows that at least one of them is crazy. Maybe this girl is a Slayer fangirl, someone who got so into the idea that she started imagining she was one; because, if there’s one thing Buffy has been told a hundred times is that the whole Slayer gig is a solo deal, thus all the prophecy and sacred destiny mumbo jumbo.

“That’s impossible…”

“I know, I know… there can only be one,” Faith sits up as she crams the last of Buffy’s snacky goodness in her mouth, “Apparently the whole business isn’t loophole free though.”

“I was dead…” Buffy finds that she knows what Faith means. It was less than five minutes but apparently the magic worked fast.

“Bingo,” Faith makes a little gun shooting gesture with her hands as she leans against the cement, “You know I think it’s going to be fun, you and me hanging out, girlfriend.”

“Fun?” Buffy straightens herself up to her full height, lifting her chin up and reaching to grab the last of her contraband lavender glitter eyeshadow out of Faith’s hands, hissing, “Haven’t you noticed we are in prison.”

“So?” Faith shrugs, letting go of the shadow and shrugging, “I mean we get three square meals a day, somewhere to sleep, and I’m guessing not a lot of vamps make it in here. Besides, it ain’t like anyone is going to be fucking with us… they’d have to be crazy.”

In spite of herself, Buffy kind of has to smile thinking about the look on that woman’s face when she made the mistake of picking the wrong new girl to harass upon Buffy’s arrival and the tiny little blonde had sent her flying into the bathroom tile.

“See, B. We’re having fun already.”

Faith gives her this naughty little smile and Buffy feels a strange sensation she can’t shake.

 

2.

The first time they have alone after that kiss that B didn’t pull away from (Faith started it as a tease but then those cherry glossed lips parted with a sigh and if they hadn’t both heard the sound of heavy boots approaching she’s pretty sure a moan wasn’t far off) Faith doesn’t waste any time. It’s been almost a week of all too much time to fantasize about making B come so hard she thinks she’s found God or some shit. That chink in her straight girl armor was enough to send Faith’s mind down the rabbit hole (more than it already was that is).

So her hand goes straight down B’s pants as she pushes her up against the supply closet wall and silences her initial objections with her mouth, tongue halfway down her throat. Buffy squirms a little as Faith strums her clit with her thumb, fingers running back and forth between her lips of her pussy, waiting for that right level of wetness before going further. 

“Slow down,” she gasps as Faith’s other hand slides up under her top and her mouth moves to her neck, sucking hard at her pulse point, but she grinds into Faith’s hand not away and Faith’s fingers are coated in her juices, “We should talk about this.”

“We don’t have time,” Faith retorts, finding one of B’s perky little nipples and enjoying the moan as she squeezes it between her fingers, “Unless you don’t want me to get you off that is, B. But it feels like ya do.”

“Angel…” Buffy protests, even as her legs spread wider, opening herself to Faith.

“Isn’t here,” she replies, pressing one finger into B’s dripping cunt and being rewarded with another moan and the girl’s whole body shaking, “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

B doesn’t argue with her for once, and Faith gets her shirt pulled up and her bra yanked down and another finger inside of her and at that point she’s too busy gasping for air between moans to do much else.

She’s getting pretty loud and Faith has to use one hand to cover her mouth to muffle the sound as the other finger fucks her. The last thing she needs is anyone, especially a CO, hearing and coming over to investigate.

Girl looks so fucking hot like that, riding Faith’s hand, tits pulled out of that institutional bra so her hardened pink nipples are showing, heaving with her heavy breathing, exposed.

“That’s right…” she hisses against B’s ear, “I know what you need, baby.”

The thumb on Buffy’s clit speeds up, as Faith adds that third finger and lowers her head, tonguing first one and then the other of her nipples.

She has to uncover B’s mouth to sink to her knees and yank her pants and underwear out of the way to replace her thumb with her mouth and suck. 

Girl is a screamer so it maybe isn’t smart, but damn if it doesn’t feel good to hear and feel B come apart against and around her mouth and hands.

“That was…” Buffy looks down at her wide eyed and Faith doesn’t want to hear whatever is going to come out of her mouth next.

“Just gals being pals, right?” she cuts her off instead.

 

3.

Vampires aren’t much of a problem in prison. They don’t tend to show up for court or make it through lockup, what with all the sunlight involved. Demons, on the other hand, are.

Three fire breathing rock skinned demons are a bit much to handle without weapons. For the most part, Buffy has established a name for herself and the supernatural creatures respect her domain, but these are new and they haven’t learned the drill yet.

Maybe she shouldn’t have taken all three on at once, she is forced to concede as the largest of the demons flings her into the concrete wall… hard

“Now, now, ladies. No one gets rough with my girl except me.”

One of their heads shatters into a thousand shards, as Faith swings a fire extinguisher through it.

“Nice of you to join in,” Buffy quips, moving into a more defensible position back to back with Faith.

“My invitation musta gotten lost in the mail,” Faith retorts.

Two on two when one side is made up of Slayers isn’t even remotely a fair fight.

“Ugh,” she sighs, rolling her eyes, “Now we are going to have to go on lockdown… again.”

“Inconsiderate of those demons,” Faith smirks crookedly, “Getting pulverized and as a result being mistaken for missin”!”

“Also, they made me break my favorite hair tie.”

“The hair down is a good look on you, B … wild.”

Buffy looked at Faith like she was crazy the first time she mentioned how slaying made her “hungry and horny” but now Faith slides one hand into her hair and Buffy just **wants**.

Maybe it’s prison and maybe it’s the double slayer thing and maybe it’s just Faith.

“Fuck… B” Faith gasps as Buffy presses her firmly against that wall, licking the salty taste from her neck.

Faith’s mouth is hers, sloppy open mouthed neediness on both ends, as she grinds against her. She’d never thought about kissing another girl before Faith came around let alone… this.

They’ve found a oh so yummy rhythm now, rubbing at that oh yes angle at just the right spot through their glorified jammies. 

Faith makes her so mad but right now she doesn’t care. 

Right now she hates that she has to keep an ear out for anyone approaching, that there’s no time or the logistics to slowly lick every inch of Faith until she’s mapped the whole mystery of her body looking for an answer.

 

4.

Girl has a mouth like a vacuum. B eats her out like it’s her last damned meal and Faith sure as hell ain’t complaining. 

So, if B wants to kiss her thighs between each time she gets Faith off with that mouth, wants to nuzzle her face against Faith’s stomach and run her tongue along the underside of Faith’s tits slowly, tracing patterns against her skin with gentle fingertips… Faith can deal.

Okay fine, that actually feels damned good, the way Buffy runs her tongue over Faith’s nipple and then blows on it, one hand massaging the other side and the other teasing her clit.

“Tell me again, how you got this one,” she murmurs, moving her hand from Faith’s tit to trace a jagged scar along her abs.

“The demon had hands like a damned crab,” Faith groans as the heel of B’s hand presses against her clit, “Had to smash them with a sledgehammer.”

“Mmmm…” Buffy kisses along the scar tissue, “Nobody messes with my girlfriend.”

Faith tells herself B means that in that middle aged lady way. Girl somehow needs to make this something that fits into her black and white worldview.

“Except you,” she teases back, before letting out a groan as B’s mouth moves lower, warm against her thighs.

 _Boy do you ever,_ Faith manages to think before she forgets to think about anything other than that way that Buffy moves her tongue and tickle of her hair against Faith’s oversensitive skin and hell yes the way the palm presses against Faith’s tit, rubbing her nipple in that overwhelming general way.

She’s pretty sure B’s going for some sort of record.

Squirming under her, Faith can barely take the overwhelming feeling of Buffy somehow being everywhere and pushes her head away from her cunt at last, shaking. 

Buffy smiles and crawls up next to her body instead, wrapping herself around Faith and nuzzling into her shoulder. It feels nice, even though Faith knows they’d been playing the odds too long and they really need to get back to where they are supposed to be before they get caught.

 _This isn’t anything,_ she reminds herself, _Just some human contact in a place that makes people feel anything but._

“I love you,” Buffy murmurs into her skin and Faith feels the panic coiling within her: racing heart, shaking limbs.

“Stoppit,” she tries to pull away but B isn’t letting go and she hadn’t put her full power into it.

“Why?” Buffy’s forehead wrinkles, adorable and perturbed, “Don’t you love me too?”

“You don’t-” Faith insists, as much to herself as anyone, “You are confusing a good lay with love. You love Angel. This is just…”

“No,” Buffy looks ready to cry but she stands her ground, caressing Faith’s wrists softly with her thumbs as she holds them, “You don’t have to love me, but you don’t get to tell me how I feel.”

“You’re just saying this because you don’t like admitting what this is,” Faith twists out of her grip, “You think if you love screwing around with me but you don’t love me that makes you a slut but lying to make yourself feel better make you a real bitch. You know that, B?”

She won’t cry, won’t shake. She grabs her clothes (for once grateful for glorified pajamas because they are easy to get back on) and ignores B’s shocked and crestfallen face.

“You’re just scared, Faith,” she hears her talking even though she tries not to as she walks away, “But I won’t be dragged down by your issues. I’m not sorry I fell for you. I’m just sorry you are too messed up to realize what we have.”

Fuck her. Faith is nobody’s charity project. She doesn’t need to be saved.

 

5\. 

This might have been a bad idea. Buffy fiddles with the cross on her bracelet and twirls her hair and tells herself that it doesn’t matter whether Faith is glad to see her what matters is that she followed through on her word.

“Guess this is it,” Faith had shrugged like it didn’t matter.

“You going to be okay?” she’d asked all pathetic and swooney.

“Yeah sure. You know me… Five by five,” Faith had evaded, not meeting Buffy’s gaze.

“When you get out-”

“Don’t make any promises, B,” Faith had cut her off, “We both know this is goodbye. You are getting out and you won’t need me anymore, by the time I’m done here…”

“I’m going to be there to pick you up when you get out,” she’d promised, putting both hands on Faith’s face and kissing her hard. Faith always did better with action than talky stuff.

“Sure…” Faith clearly hadn’t believed her, “Whatever.”

She checks her watch another five times but only three minutes pass. It’s the world’s slowest hour. Maybe she shouldn’t have come. Maybe Faith really didn’t want to see her.

But then the door opens and a dark haired figure steps out into the light. Faith looks smaller than Buffy remembers, pale and uncomfortable.

Their eyes meet across the parking lot and Buffy feels like she might throw up.

“Why if it isn’t Miss True to Her Word...” Faith smiles slowly and Buffy feels the tightness in her chest loosen. There is the Faith she knows, all sharp edges and innuendo.

“Hi Faith.”

“Heya B,” Faith gives her an appraising look up and down, and Buffy feels kinda like she’s being mentally stripped, “I see you found the tanning salon.”

Once, she would have been fooled by the distraction of being mocked, but now Buffy looks at Faith and realizes she’s nervous. Girl never worried about prison but now she’s stressing. That’s Faith all over.

“So,” Buffy hazards, staring the elephant in the room straight in the eye, “You gonna come over here and kiss me or what?”

Faith never could resist a challenge. Buffy had almost forgotten the feeling of her chapped lips, the way her hands fit against her waist, the nip of her teeth against Buffy’s ear. She was right to come, even though it is complicated and Angel doesn’t exactly understand (Okay, no one understands, least of all Xander who is like “Faith? Like as in your crazy bunkmate you complained about nonstop, Faith? That Faith?”) and she has literally no idea how this whole thing is going to work out.

“Is that strawberry cheesecake flavored lip gloss?” Faith asks, like that’s the most pressing topic possible and it makes her laugh. 

“I missed you too,” Buffy smiles and kisses her again, slower this time.

They’ve got time.


End file.
